Predaking The Cat
by applepie3399
Summary: (Human AU) Starscream has to take care of Project Predaking while his boss Megatron is away. Cat Predaking doesn't like Starscream's rude remarks and is constantly irritating his new owner with non-stop meowing and other various sounds. Starscream has had enough of that and is taking Predaking to a vet named Knock Out. A KOxSS story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I haven't updated my other stories in forever but I'm starting a new fic..

And to all those people who have sent me messages - thank you for your patience and nice words! I do plan on continuing my stories, especially Accidentally Human.

But for now - enjoy the new one!

No beta

* * *

Things were going horribly wrong for Starscream again. No surprise there.

He had overslept a little, slipped on the bathroom floor and fell on his arm which was still hurting with a dull ache. He had missed his train and was currently running up the stairs to his boss' office because surprise, surprise! The lift broke just under his nose.

Perfect

_Just perfect!_

Starscream cursed his misfortune for the hundredth time today and run the distance between the end of the staircase and Megatron's office as fast as physically possible. He stopped in front of the heavy wooden door and glared at the golden engraved letters on it that in his opinion should spell his name instead of Megatron's. He took a deep breath and suppressed the pain in his lungs that was caused from all the running before his trembling hands straightened his suit to better hug his slim body. He collected as much courage as he could muster and knocked on the door twice, secretly hoping that maybe Megatron had been late as well.

As if. The deep, and in Starscream's opinion - very annoyed, voice of his boss telling him to enter sent chills down his spine and he quickly opened the door and stepped inside the office. He was welcomed by the sight of Megatron and Shockwave talking to each other. Great, that damn Shockwave!

Starscream detested the taller male fiercely. Fragging perfect Shockwave who makes no mistakes and receives all of Megatron's approval. Not that Starscream would want any of that but because of that Shockwave had a higher rank than him. And that was eating Starscream from within so much!

Megatron turned towards Starscream and sneered at him.

"I have fired people for less than being 20 minutes late for a meeting with me, Starscream. Care to explain why I should continue paying you for failing at your job?!" While he was speaking, Megatron made a few steps towards the younger male and Starscream's heartbeat picked up its pace in distress and quite frankly – in a bit of fear as well. He had a love-hate relationship with his job but he truly didn't want to lose it. He wanted to groan in agitation but he decided it wasn't the brightest idea.

Groveling it was then. He put his long-fingered hands together in front oh himself, palm to palm, and put his best 'I'm sorry, please forgive me!' expression on his face.

"My apologies! It won't happen again!"

Megatron sneered at him again but didn't say anything for a few seconds while making his way to the huge comfy purple sofa in the office. He picked something up from there but his massive body hid it from Starscream's eyes. When Megatron turned around to face his employee again, the younger man could clearly see an animal cuddling in his arms.

What the-?

Megatron walked over to Starscream in just 2 huge steps and shoved the animal in the shorter man's chest. Starscream wasn't fast enough to react by placing his hands around the ball of fur and it dig its claws into his suit to keep itself from falling to the ground. Starscream screeched in anger and tried to pry it off but its hold was too strong.

"This is Project Predaking. It's worth more than a lifetime of your salary so I strongly suggest you don't damage it. The consequences will be dire, I can assure you, Starscream."

Megatron's words echoed in the younger male's head and he gulped in distress. He opened his mouth to protest, to insist someone else take care of that.. thing. It looked like a cat. A very weird-looking cat… But before he had the chance to utter even a word, Megatron continued to talk, his voice deep and final.

"You will take care of Project Predaking while Shockwave and I are away for the next month. Do not fail me again, Starscream!" By the time Megatron finished his last sentence his face was mere inches away from Starscream's. The younger male just nod his head curtly, his whole body tensed and his hands squeezing the cat a bit too tightly for its liking.

When Megatron decided Starscream has been sufficiently warned, he removed himself from his employee's personal space and straightened his suit. When Starscream didn't make a move to leave, Megatron barked a short "Go!" and the shorter brunette run out of the office as fast as he could, yelping a high-pitched "Yes, sir!".

When he was safe few floors down from Megatron's office, Starscream uncurled the weird-looking cat from his chest and observed it with a snarl.

"What's so special about you anyway? You're just extra ugly."

The Predaking reacted more violently than Starscream expected, slipping from his hands and running down the stairs. Starscream immediately followed, running with all his strength after the cat and almost tripping. Three floors down, the cat finally stopped on its own and gave Starscream a superior glance before he picked it up.

The rest of the day wasn't any better for Starscream. On the way home he bought cat food and few other necessities, muttering about how Megatron should've paid for those expenses. When he finally got home, drenched from the rain that caught him outside and which immediately stopped after he was inside his apartment, Starscream dropped face-down on his cushiony couch. He drifted into a light sleep before he was rudely woken up by his new 'pet' that was meowing like crazy at one of the blank walls of the living room.

Starscream got up with a grunt and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He snorted at the cat's illogical actions before taking it in his hands once again and carrying it away from the wall.

"For such an expensive project, you sure are dumb."

Predaking hissed angrily at him and dug its claws into Starscream's shoulder, making the man screech in pain. He cursed loudly and clutched his hurt shoulder before running to the bathroom to get it disinfected.

This was going to be a horrible month.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed. But I have lots of things to do and I won't be online for a few days but I wanted to post the new chapter before that.

* * *

The next morning Starscream got woken up by a strange weight on his chest and a tail shoved in his face. The unusual for his lifestyle happening surprised him and he jolted upwards wide awake. The sudden movement caused Predaking to topple over from his comfortable position on Starscream's chest and into his lap. The cat hissed grumpily for having his peaceful nap disrupted and jumped from the bed and to the soft grey carpet covering the wooden floor.

Starscream's eyes followed the tail, which was wiggling angrily as Predaking walked away from him, and sighed miserably. He cupped his face with his hands and groaned.

"Right. I have a pet now. Great. Just so great.."

He flopped back to bed, his eyes closing again and sleep coming easily before a loud meowing made him want to stab someone in the throat. He jumped from his bed with a snarl, stomping through his bedroom and slamming the door closed as he exited. His gaze quickly found the source of the horrible sound and his hands balled into fists. And he could swear the cat was smirking at him for just a second before it resumed its meowing and circling around his bowl, waiting for food.

Oh how he wanted to grab the animal by the tail and throw it out of his window. Alas, he couldn't do anything that could damage that 'Project Predaking' or whatever dumb name Megatron and Shockwave have picked for it.

Starscream restrained himself from stepping on Predaking's tail as he passed by it on his way to the kitchen. He threw a cupboard open and took out a can of cat food he has bought the previous day. He opened it up and in his anger he accidentally spilled some of its substance on his pajamas. He wanted to screech in agitation but Predaking's meowing was seriously getting on his nerves so he decided to shut the stupid cat up with food for now.

* * *

Starscream's shower, just like his sleep, was interrupted by Predaking. When Starscream was just done rinsing his dark hair, he opened his eyes to see his new pet staring at him from the bathroom's doorway. It just sat there and… stared. And a few seconds later it tilted his head to one side in curiosity. The look he was getting was a bit.. too weird for Starscream. He grabbed the shower curtain to cover his private parts before letting out the loudest scream he was capable of and pointing maniacally towards the door.

"_**OUT!"**_

* * *

The rest of day was not really quiet. Predaking wasn't bothering Strscream with his presence but its meowing was more than enough to drive his new temporally owner mad. Starscream occasionally looked where his new pet was and every time he caught it staring intensely at variety of objects, taking way greater interest in stuff than an animal would and should. But Strscream did his best to ignore this for the time being and consider it lack of good sleep on his part.

However, Predaking continued to weird him out more and more. It has already learned how to operate the TV controller. The first time Starscream saw it watching an animal program, he thought it was just an odd coincidence. But a few days later he caught a glimpse of Predaking going through the TV animal channel's schedule and turning the TV off after it decided nothing interesting was on. Starscream just stared at his pet, eyes open wide and unbelieving.

And Predaking just stared back at him. And meowed. Loudly. Again.

* * *

Starscream was a bit crept out by his new pet. It seemed like Predaking could truly comprehend some things. And Starscream had a valid reason to be suspicious of that since the animal was an experiment after all. Who knows what Shockwave had mixed up in his laboratory to make that cat of hell.

The relationship between Starscream and Predaking was tolerable at best. But that was extremely rarely. Most of the time, Predaking would just meow and hiss and generally make sounds that frustrated the living daylight out of its new owner. And Starscream in return would yell and screech at his new pet, getting more and more creative with his insults.

And oh the vacuum cleaner incident just added more tension.

* * *

Starscream has barricaded himself in his bedroom, desperately trying to ignore the scratching on his door while he was clutching his phone to his ear.

"I don't know what to do, TC! It just won't stop making THOSE FRAGGING NOISES. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

The young male felt like throwing his phone at the door in frustration. His head was killing him and it just wouldn't stop for as long as the damn creature was making noises and noises and it just never stopped. He was at the end of his rope.

A calm voice from the other end of the line tried to soothe him a little. "Star, it's a cat. It's what it does. Just take it to a vet to see if everything's alright with it tomorrow. And for now – just try to rest, okay?"

Starscream bit his lower lip. He couldn't just take Predaking to the vet. If it was a cat – no problem. But it wasn't exactly a cat… who knows what its biology was. Starscream couldn't explain to the vet that it was an experiment!

He flopped to bed and ended the conversation with Thundercracker with a short and tired "I'll try." Sleep didn't come easily and Starscream kept turning in his bed, clutching his sheets is pure rage.

* * *

The next day he woke up to a blissful silence. No meowing, no hissing, no scratching, no annoying cat sounds. It felt like heaven.

*MEOOOOOOOW*

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed, hitting the mattress with his hands. He reached for his phone next to him to check what ungodly hour it was when he saw there were 2 new messages - 1 from Thundercracker and 1 from Skywarp. He opened the first one with a sigh.

_Hey Star. Hope you had a decent night of sleep last night. Warp says there's a new vet just a few blocks from our apartment. And he insists you go that one specifically. Google him – 'KO Veterinary Clinic'. _

_-TC_

Starscream massaged his temple with his free hand and wondered why Skywarp was so insistent on that vet. Until he read the next message

_You should totally go to that vet , Star! He's drop dead sexy. I tell you – absolutely gorgeous! I'm sure you'll like him~_

_-Warp_

Starscream's eye twitched. Seriously?! That was Skywarp's reason for insisting Starscream go to that vet! Unbelievable!

* * *

Starscream went to that vet.

When he arrived at the veterinary clinic he was surprised how many people were there. How many women, to be exact. And how many weird pets… All of a sudden Predaking didn't look that strange anymore. His black, grey and yellow fur wasn't even that odd looking.

He waited almost 2 hours for his turn. Two hours of an irritated cat-experiment being hard to restrain and being very loud. Two hours of people going out of the vet's office giggling stupidly. This was ridiculous!

Starscream furrowed his brows and curled his lip in disgust. The little screen above the vet's office door lightened with the next patient's number.

_**Next, please! Number 69**_

Starscream's turn. He had sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief when he got his number from the machine. It was ridiculous. And he felt more than a bit immature for even allowing his mind to go there. _**69.**_ What a joke!

With Predaking in one hand, Starscream pushed the door to the vet's office open with the other. He caught a glimpse of the tag on the door before entering.

'_So his name is Knock Out huh..' _

Knock Out himself was seated on a small but high chair in front of a med table, facing the entrance of the room. He wore a white medical coat but his black elegant and slightly opened at the neck shirt and red pants were clearly visible. His hair was a bit redder than any natural hair should be. But the tiny dark goatee at the doctor's chin and his blackish thick but elegant eyebrows were enough clues for Starscream to realize Knock Out was dyeing his hair. Red suited him though…

Starscream internally cursed. Skywarp was right. The vet was indeed gorgeous. And he nearly caused Starscream to trip when he flashed him a small welcoming smile. Though Starscream could swear there was a hint of something else in the redhead's eyes.

"Sixty-nine?"

"Yes" The word was barely past his lips and Starscream already wanted to shove his foot in his mouth. Damn his stupid number. And damn that sly smirk that appeared on Knock Out's red full lips. _'He has gorgeous lips too'_

"Take a sit then." The doctor waved his hand towards the chair positioned at the other side of the medical table. His voice sent chills of pleasure through Starscream's body and he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he neared the offered furniture.

He made himself as comfortably as the cheaply designed chair allowed and not too gently dropped Predaking on the table. Knock Out raised an eyebrow at the cat-like creature and his confused eyes searched for an explanation from Starscream.

The dark haired man, however, didn't offer such. He simply narrowed his eyes and hissed lowly.

"It's a cat. And it's not mine. I'm just taking care of it for a month."

Knock Out has stopped paying attention to Starscream half-way through his short speech and was petting and looking Predaking over before correcting his patient's owner.

"Him." He mumbled almost distractedly. When he received only a passive glare from Starscream, he smiled and pointed between Predaking's back legs.

Starscream puffed in irritation, massaging his temples. "I don't care about its gender! Just make it shut up. It's 24 hours a day meowing and hissing and scratching the rug and it just drives me crazy!" he barely surpassed his voice from going into its yelling mode, his hands completely covering his face.

And as to make things worse for Starscream, Predaking kept absolutely silent, unlike the loudly meowing sounds he was making those two hours they were waiting for their turn.

Knock Out looked at the cat and then at Starscream and couldn't decide whether to be sympathetic towards the dark haired man or just laugh at how easily the other had been reduced to his current state. In the end, his face twisted in a mixture of both and he was glad the other was still hiding his face behind his hands because there was no way he could react well to being laughed at.

Knock Out gave Starscream a couple of seconds to recover, meanwhile petting Predaking, who started to purr in a deep calming manner. The unusual sound captured Starscream's attention and he peeked between his fingers curiously. Knock Out cleared his throat to get his attention.

"There is nothing wrong with your cat. But cats need attention and things to occupy their time with. I'm guessing you haven't bought him any toys and you're not letting him take walks outside."

Starscream didn't take well when others criticized him. And he certainly felt being criticized now. But he just couldn't find it in himself to be all that angry. He blamed that on the wonderful voice of the vet that was caressing his ears oh so very wonderfully. How could anyone have such a perfect voice?! Starscream couldn't comprehend that.

Being given no answer, Knock Out simply continued.

"Judging by your silence, you indeed haven't done those things. You just need to be a little less hostile to your cat and buy him a couple of toys to play with."

Starscream sighed and rolled his eyes before muttering under his breath. "Great, more expenses."

Knock Out used the moment Starscream wasn't looking to glance over his body one last time and smirk. He has been too busy with work lately and he could definitely use some social interaction time outside his office. Especially with someone fine looking like his current patient's owner. Yes. Besides, he had noticed how the man sitting across him had found him to be attractive as well. And he was usually never wrong reading others' body language, especially when deducing whether someone was even remotely interested in him. And he had deduced Starscream was.

"It seems your cat likes me and keeps silent around me. And you look quite tired. Allow me to buy you a cup of coffee maybe? There's a nice café around the corner and its lunch break for me now."

It took Starscream several seconds to get over the initial surprise of getting asked out. He had tried dating once and it ended up being a disaster and he was just not ready for another attempt. Even though the gorgeous vet was tempting him. But it was too sudden. He averted his eyes and took Predaking from the table, making his way towards the door.

"Um, no thanks. I'… have lots of work. Yes, that! .. Aaand I'll just go buy some toys." His eyes widened and his cheeks coloured red with embarrassment, realizing how what he has just said could be interpreted. He turned his back to the vet and opened the door with a bit more force than necessary, not forgetting to correct what he has said." For the cat! Toys for the cat! Good day!"

Starscream left in a hurry, picking his pace as he exited the clinic and almost run down the road before letting out a loud sigh. He could swear Predaking was laughing at him…

Meawhile, Knock Out wasn't even entertained by Starscream's unintentional innuendo. Nobody has ever turned his advances before or even wanted to for that matter. All have always gladly accepted and he was quite proud of his ability to tell if someone was interested in him. And he could've sworn he caught Starscream staring at him.

A couple of minutes later he finally closed his mouth, which has fallen slightly opened in shock, and tried to come to terms with the fact that maybe he was loosing his touch. Which was a real pity since he would truly like to get to know the dark haired beauty more. Maybe his pet would misbehave again. Such a wishful thinking.

* * *

"Soooo, did you like the vet, Star?~" Starscream could hear Skywarp's grin in his sweetened on purpose voice. "He's gorgeous, right!?~"

Starscream did his best to stop his cheeks from heating again but he utterly failed. Luckily for him, the other couldn't see that from the other side of the phone.

"Shut up!"

On the other side of the line, Skywarp looked at Thundercracker and his grin widened.

"He definitely likes the doc. Aren't I the best match maker, TC?"

Thundercracker shook his head without a word.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the new chapter! Surprisingly, you didn't have to wait for half a year for it like for Accidentally Human *cough*

I have this headcanon where TFP Starscream would actually be a socially awkward human. Very private, not good with new people, etc. It just sounds so very logical in my head and yet I can't explain it..

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Hope you like it!~ And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Starscream bought many cat toys and did his best to try to be friendly and pay positive attention the hell-spawn otherwise known as Predaking. The toys worked amazingly well. Well enough to improve the cat's attitude and prevent it from wanting to meow all day long. That in turn improved Starscream's mood as well. He could finally sleep and not get a killer headache from all the noise his new pet was making. And that in turn made him less hostile to Predaking.

Several days have passed until Starscream found himself on his knees on the dark grey carpet in his living room, petting his cat, which in turn was producing quite loud but relaxing purrs. A brief thought that he should probably show gratitude to the vet crossed his mind but he quickly chased it away. There was no way he would willingly meet with the man again after the embarrassment he put himself through. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking just how attractive Knock Out was. Maybe he should've accepted his invitation…

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. A mere second later it sounded again. And again. And again. Starscream growled in irritation. He could bet it was Skywarp ringing that bell.

The brunet swung the door open and no surprise – Skywarp was grinning at him from the other side. He slipped between the wall and Starscream and entered uninvited.

"Stars, you didn't text or call since you visited the vet so I came to check up on you." He looked around, clearly searching for something and when he found it, he moved to Starscream's previous spot on the carpet and sat down. "Aaaand wanted to see your new pet, of course."

"You've seen it now. So what else do you want, Skywarp?" Starscream asked, his arms folded in front of his chest. Skywarp without Thundercracker meant trouble. It wasn't good for Starscream's nerves.

But the answer he got was oddly surprising.

"I'm here to take you out for the evening!" Skywarp's cheerful voice made the other man narrow his eyes in suspicion. But that certainly explained Skywarp's choice of clothing. The black jeans that were hugging his legs and making his behind look really great matched so well with the equally tight purple T-shirt and black short leather jacket.

But how delicious Skywarp's butt looked like was not the focus of Starscream's attention. For the most part at least. He knew there was more to other's plan. He wasn't sure what exactly and he wasn't eager to find out. So he flatly refused the 'offer'.

Skywarp, however, didn't approve of the answer. "Aww, come on, Stars, I promise you'll have a great time. We can go to a club. Besides, you could use a break." 'and a boyfriend' was left unsaid as Skywarp's smirk widened. He was determined to succeed at his little plot. That's what Thundercracker has called his plan. Plot.

"I don't have time for this, Skywarp. I have work to do. Go drink yourself under a table alone. Or ask Thundercracker. Whatever." Starscream waved his hand dismissively before pointing towards the door. "Now if there's nothing more, see yourself out."

A small groan left Skywarp's lips before he could stop it. It wasn't like he expected the task to be light but patience was not one of his virtues.

"This is one of those times I just won't leave you alone till I get what I came here for so if you want me to whine about going to the club all evening instead of being at the club, prepare your earplugs. So what you say?"

He was so certain that worked but the flat 'no' made his mouth drop open a little. He recovered quickly though.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on, Staaaaaaaaaaaaars!"

Starscream's right eye twitched in anger. Suddenly, a night out clubbing seemed like a very good idea. Until Skywarp went through his wardrobe and insisted he chose Starscream's clothes for the night. In the end he indeed did. And Starscream found himself looking at himself in the full height mirror in his bedroom.

He wore a pair of leather pants that were making Skywarp's legs and behind look unattractive in comparison. He hasn't really worn them before but Skywarp insisted on this particular pair. A black and red sleeveless T-shirt, a leather and slightly heeled boots and a shorter than Skywarp's leather jacket completed his looks. Starscream wasn't used to seeing himself like that but he supposed it was fitting for a club… And judging by Skywarp's hungry stare at his legs and behind – it wasn't half bad.

He didn't mind being ogled by Skywarp. But being catcalled by that random dude while riding at the back of Skywarp's bike brought a sneer to his face. Fortunately, no one else decided to ruin his mood on the road.

The first thing Starscream realized when they entered the club was that Skywarp didn't make a booth reservation. And the excuse was – "you're gonna be dancing all night, you don't need a booth". Starscreeam disagreed. But his mind was occupied by the question of what was Skywarp's eyes searching for. Or who, maybe? And when the other's gaze fixed on the bar, Starscream recognized that red hair and stylish red pants and his inner voiced went "oh hell NO!"

He attempted to get away but Skywarp's grabbed him by the arm before he had a real chance of escape. He was dragged to the bar by a grinning Skywarp. Starscream was going to kill him for that! Slowly! Painfully!

The bar was located the furthest away from the dance floor. The music wasn't very loud so when Skywarp asked if the seat was taken, he didn't have to shout the question in Knock Out's ear.

The vet turned to answer and it took him a second to recognize Starscream.

"Oh, the 69 guy with the toys. How's the little guy doing?" his smile looked innocent but Starscream knew there was no way anyone could say that without a dirty thought. No way.

Skywarp's eyes widened and his lips formed an "o" in surprise. He looked in Starscream's direction in question. And Starscream could feel a blush crawling its way to his face. "My number was 69 and he" he pointed at Knock Out "said I have to buy Predaking toys to play with. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

An amused chuckle came from Knock Out and Starscream's blush only intensified.

"The seat's free by the way. I didn't expect to see a familiar face but I can't say I'm not glad."

Starscream was forced to sit on the seat on Knock Out's right because Skywarp already occupied the next one in the row. He was going to make his so-called friend pay! Yes!

"I see you already know Stars. I'm Skywarp, nice to meet you!~" a smile was flashed Knock Out's way before the redhead introduced himself as well.

"So, your name's Stars?"

"Actually, it's Starscream. Stars is just a nickname Skywarp came up with. It's so far better than the rest so I decided to let him stick to it."

Before Knock Out had a chance to compliment Starscream's name, Skywarp's butted in with a question of his own.

"So what's a pretty one like you doing here? You alone?"

Knock Out pointed at the dance floor before speaking. "My friend dragged me here. He probably already found a companion for the night. But since I'm in a club I figured I'd at least have a drink."

A small smile stretched Starscream's lips. He wasn't sure why but the news that apparently Knock Out wasn't looking for a date in the club made him oddly satisfied. But what Skywarp said next…

"You know what, Stars and I will go dance for a song and then I'm sure he'd love to dance with you too.~"

Every muscle in Starscream's body tensed. A mere second later Skywarp snatched him off the chair and towards the dance floor.

The music was catchy and perfect for Skywarp's favorite type of dancing – dirty, lots of body grinding. He placed his hands low on Starscream's waist, brought their bodies against each other and placed his right leg between the other's. Starscream dug his nails into Skywarp's shoulders and voiced his promises of painful and slow death.

Skywarp only laughed though, pushing his face against the other's neck. Said neck just happened to be extremely sensitive and the kisses that followed felt like heaven to Starscream. They almost made him forget how angry he was. When the lips moved to his ear, however, he did indeed forget.

Before he knew it, Skywarp has cupped his behind and with a tongue worshipping his earlobe, Starscream quickly started to pant. His eyes have closed and he didn't remember when. He snapped them open though when Skywarp's thigh pressed deliciously against his crotch. The leather pants were getting slightly uncomfortable. Ah, it felt so good though. The song went on and on and before it ended Starscream had Skywarp's tongue down his throat.

Meanwhile, Skywarp's 'promise' to Knock Out for a dance with Starscream had made the red head smile at first. Of course he was going to ask the brunet if he even wanted said dance. After all, Starscream did reject his invitation for a coffee when they met.

Knock Out's smile quickly fell off his face when the duo started dancing. The way the ground against each other was damn hot but they way they kissed and the way Skywarp's hands were groping the other's butt were enough for Knock Out to avert his eyes away from the pair.

What went through Knock Out's mind at that moment was along the lines of Starscream telling his boyfriend Skywarp how the vet came on to him so what a better way to show said vet "don't touch what's mine!" than practically fuck on the dance floor in front of him.

Knock Out ground his teeth at the humiliation he was experiencing. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts though. Skywarp gave him a small smile before speaking.

"Ah, sorry for the wait, Knock Out. My boyfriend doesn't like to dance so I take every chance I have with Stars instead. He needs the stress relief and I like to tease him a bit too much.~" and to prove his point, Skywarp trying to nibble on Starscream's earlobe again only to have an elbow colliding with his abdomen.

Confusion was clear on Knock Out's face. A moment ago he was convinced that the two brunets were a pair. And now…?

"Your boyfriend…?"

"He's at home, probably working as usual." Skywarp dropped on his seat, dramatically clutching his abdomen, faking pain from Starscream's elbow.

"He knows that you…?" Knock Out pointed between the two brunets in question.

"Of course. We both like Stars a lot. And as I said – Stars could use some stress relief from time to time, considering how he doesn't have a special one. And yet he likes attention and at the same time can't get close to anyone he doesn't know well." As Akywarp's explanation went on and on, Starscream closed his eyes and propped up his head on a hand, unbelieving of the conversation currently going on. "He's a difficult case. Anyway! He's all your now.~"

Skywarp swatted Starscream's butt and when the other snapped his head to yell, Skywarp placed a quick kiss on his lips and smirked. "Have fun~"

Knock Out was unsure how to act. Fortunately for him, Starscream moved to the dance floor so he simply followed him closely behind. He was usually really good at dating and flirting. But this situation was too unknown to him and he felt out of his area of expertise. And that hasn't happened in a while.

On their way to the dance floor, Knock Out caught up to Starscream, having to speak into the other's ear because of the music. "Listen, you already made it clear you're not interested in me. You don't have to dance with me just because your friend said so."

No one has even pity danced with him before. Knock Out has always been a preferred choice for dance partner. Always. Getting a pity dance was such a harsh blow to his ego he began truly regretting not just leaving the club while the other two were dance-fucking earlier.

Before they arrived at the dance floor the music has change to a soft romantic one - ideal for slow dancing. Starscream grabbed the redhead by the hips and pulled him close to himself.

"If I really didn't want to do something, Skywarp can't make me."

Knock Out felt slightly better after those words. But the stiffness Starscream's body was just too obvious to not pay attention to. The pair swung awkwardly for several seconds before Knock Out just stopped.

"You're obviously uncomfortable. I told you – if you don't want to dance—"

"That's not it.."

Knock Out wasn't sure what to make of Starscream averting his eyes and slightly tightening his hold around his hips. And then it clicked! He wasn't wrong about noticing the brunet liking him back at his office! And remembering Skywarp's words from earlier – Starscream was just awkward with people he wasn't used to.

Well, at least that was the best theory for Knock Out in particular.

The redhead moved his hands around Starscream's waist, subtly forcing the brunet to release his own hold around Knock Out's waist and place them on the shoulders instead. He resisted far less than Knock Out anticipated and that was a good sigh. He even relaxed a bit against the warm and slightly shorter body of his dance partner.

"Relax, it's just a dance."

A shiver went down Starscream's spine when Knock Out spoke directly into his ear. But he felt his body relaxing even more. He was starting to actually enjoy the dance instead of feeling like being punished. He was almost ready to drop his head against Knock Out's shoulder when a huge hand placed itself there instead.

The hand belonged to an equally big and slightly tanned male with an eye patch. The blue jeans and white T-shirt left little to the imagination. The dude was really muscular and Starscream wondered how the poor pieces of clothing haven't torn by the sheer force of that muscle mass underneath. Next moment, the guy was shouting loud enough so both Knock Out and Starscream could hear him.

"Listen, doc, I'm heading home. That's ok with ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, go." Knock Out was visibly a little irritated by the interruption. Seeing the shady dark-haired woman dressed in a stylish black and purple dress and hanging on Breakdown's arm made him narrow his eyes in suspicion and add a bit more to his previous words. "Don't get yourself robbed… or killed."

Turning back to Starscream, he noticed the other's questioning look.

"That was my friend I mentioned earlier. Though we're just friends. You know, without the whole dancing-sex that you and Skywarp have going on." He smirked and was rewarded by an embarrassing cough from Starscreamm, who was trying to deny it.

It didn't take Starscream long before he relaxed again and let his chin fall on Knock Out's shoulder. The red hair tickled the right side of his face and it felt so soft and nice. He caught himself pressing his face against the red softness before he could stop himself. He expected Knock Out's hands to travel down from his waist any moment now that he has shown the slightest bit of approval and affection. And truth be told – he really didn't want that. All of his previous attempts at dating ended up with the other being pushy and Starscream just quit dating after a few letdowns.

But Knock Out's hands stayed firmly placed on Starscream's waist, warm and nice, hugging him close till the song ended. The pair then returned to the bar and to Skywarp who was looking slightly disappointed.

Knock Out didn't stay much longer, excusing himself a few songs later. Skywarp got bored pretty quickly after that and finally drove Starscream home. But not before he let the other know that he should've at least given the vet his number.

Starscream closed the door in Skywarp's face and went to bed after a nice warm shower.

* * *

Knock Out was woken up by a telephone call the next morning. Groggily, he fumbled around the nightstand's top before locating his phone.

"whaaa-?"

"Hey, Doc, I kinda got… robbed. Can I move in with you for a few weeks?"

Breakdown was met with a soft snoring from Knock Out's side of the line.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, new chapter! Thank you so much for the comments!

I've been very busy lately and had hard time concentrating enough to write so I hope the chapter is not too affected by it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Starscream had such a fantastic dream that night, the details of which made him shove his slightly reddened face into the pillow the following morning.

Dancing with Knock Out has been a truly great experience. And pleasant things haven't happened to him in a while. Try as he might, Starscream couldn't deny that he found Knock Out absolutely stunningly gorgeous. He couldn't deny he felt attracted to the redhead. And that was very rare for him. Extremely rare to be exact.

But what truly captured Starscream's attention was the fact that Knock Out wasn't pushy when it came to intimacy. The vet seemed to be quite respectful even, much to Starscream's surprise and delight.

The slim man has had his fair share of bad dates and he was sick and tired of all of them trying to coax him into bed while he was clearly not ready yet or simply didn't want to. And all of them have lost interest and even have gotten angry when he has told them no.

Skywarp has told him to loosen up, told him he was too picky, told him to have some fun, to live up a little. And times and times again, Starscream has tried to explain to Skywarp that random sex with strangers was not what he considered fun, that it was actually even disgusting to him. Of course the other didn't get it. And eventually Starscream just gave up trying to explain.

Knock Out hasn't been pushy so far. He has given Starscream chances to say no on every possible occasion. But at the same time he hasn't left all the steps for Starscream to take. It was the perfect balance. And yet Starscream was still wary and unwilling to do anything about his fascination with the redhead. Many of his previous interests have been falsely understanding at the beginning as well. And he wasn't feeling like breaking his 'no dating' rule and get disappointed again. He most definitely didn't want that and was determined to avoid it.

However, his mind has completely ignored all the wariness and has presented the brunet with quite the delicious dream. And he would've kept thinking about said dream all day if he hasn't found out his cat was missing just a couple of minutes later. What a terrible way to come down from the ecstasy of the dream.

The moment Starscream noticed Predaking was gone he felt as if his heart jumped to his throat and was suffocating him. He felt sick enough to throw up but he was too busy panicking to stop and do that. Megatron was going to strangle him when he returns! Starscream was certain of that.

His breaths were shallow and erratic and he had to grab a piece of furniture as not to collapse on the floor. His mind was going into frenzy. He tried to take a few deep breaths and think.

There were still weeks before Megatron returns. And Predaking was unique enough to be spotted fairly easily among other cats. Maybe Starscream would be lucky for once and actually find the dumb failure of an experiment and not get pummeled into the ground again.

A frantic and slightly insane laughter bubbled at the back of Starscream's throat at the thought. What was the chance really?

* * *

"Do you really need all of those dumbbells, Breakdown?" Knock Out whined while his friend was loading the red Aston Martin's trunk with yet another dumbbell. The collection was quite impressive and not really surprising considering Breakdown's body and the shape he was keeping it in.

"Yes, I do. Besides… they're pretty much the only things that didn't get stolen." He sighed and loaded another dumbbell into the trunk and the sports car fell another inch closer to the ground. Knock Out hissed as if in pain but luckily – there were no more dumbbells.

"Let's go, I'm cold!"

Both men seated themselves in the car and took off. The radio was playing slow rock music quietly as they drove by yet another traffic light in the somewhat misty and cool autumn morning.

"Well, we both know I had a date-disaster. I'm curious about yours though. It seemed to me you were really enjoying that slim brunet from last night." Breakdown's tone was slightly teasing but not mean at all.

Knock Out didn't take his eyes off the road though.

"His name's Starscream and we danced. That's all." Truth be told – Knock Out was still a bit confused about the whole night. Starscream didn't even give him his number. Not like it wasn't already in Knock Out's veterinary clinic's register but it wasn't the same to be given a number because of personal reasons and because someone was registering their cat at the local vet. And yet Knock Out was left with the impression the other did take interest in him. It's just that Starscream managed to leave him unsure.

"Danced? And?" The surprise and interest could be loudly heard in Breakdown's voice. The lifted thick brow was completing the image.

"And nothing."

"Okay, it's clear you didn't fuck or you wouldn't be so sour right now. Did he pass out or something?"

"No." Knock Out took a second to shoot a side-glance at his friend. "I don't fuck everyone I dance with!"

Breakdown snorted in amusement. "You did the last half a dozen. So what, you didn't even invite him at your place?"

"I didn't. And those last 6… it was just a coincidence!"

Breakdown simply ignored the second part of what Knock Out said. Sometimes it was just too amusing to poke the redhead. But now he was getting genuinely curious about his friend's date too. "Did he turn you down or something? Cuz that would be a first."

"No." Knock Out sighed. "At least I don't think so." He then preceded telling Breakdown the whole story which didn't take all that long, just enough for the ride to be over shortly after he finished talking.

"You must really like that guy then. I've never seen you take an interest in anyone so much before."

Knock Out was silent for a moment. "I guess so. I mean I definitely like his looks. No question about that. But… I don't know, I guess I find him interesting… hm, intriguing and challenging maybe. I'm not sure. I think he'd be someone I won't get bored with after a few weeks. Maybe-" Knock Out's pondering was cut off after both men entered the redhead's apartment and noticed a cat that shouldn't have been there.

Upon seeing the two men, Predaking jumped down from the table where he was sitting and went straight to Knock Out's leg and brushed the top of his head along the redhead's calf. The cat purred happily and after a few circles around Knock Out, he stood on his back feet and gently pressed his front paws against the man's knee, wanting to be picked up.

"I didn't know you got a… pet. It's kinda weird."

Knock Out's surprise has worn off a bit, enough to answer. He was still unsure how Predaking has managed to find his apartment and enter it as well, especially given the fact the cat has never been to it before. It was amazing and a bit creepy. Way too strange.

"It's a cat, apparently. But it's Starscream's, not mine. I don't even know how he got here. He shouldn't know where I live. And he most definitely shouldn't have been able to get in" Knock Out picked Predaking up while talking and the cat wasted no time to cuddle up in the redhead's arms. His purring was now loud enough to resonate against Knock Out's chest.

"Aww, he likes you!" Breakdown couldn't pass the chance to tease though. "Maybe even more than his owner."

Knock Out side-glanced his friend again and ignored the comment.

"I'll look in the veterinary clinic's database for Starscream's address. Knowing his case, he's probably freaking out by now."

"What a nice opportunity for you to visit without looking like a creep." Breakdown chuckled as he exited the apartment to offload his dumbbells from the car.

By the time he has gotten all of them from the Aston Martin and into Knock Out's apartment, Knock Out has already gotten Starscream's address and was ready to leave.

"Help yourself to the fridge, Breakdown."

* * *

Starscream has managed to calm down a bit. But he was still frantic about the missing super expensive project that Megatron has trusted him with. And even though he has successfully made himself believe that he had enough time to find Predaking before his boss returns, he had yet to make any plans on how to do that exactly. About half an hour has passed since he realized his cat was missing when the doorbell startled him. The brunet jumped from his sitting spot on the sofa. He swung the door opened in a fit or irritation, fueled by his current horrible mood, and was ready to snap at whoever was disturbing his panicking.

"What do you fucking-…Knock Out?" Starscream's angry voice changed instantaneously when he noticed who the man at his door was. The vet was probably the last person Starscream would have expected and he couldn't help but feel curious as to why the redhead was there.

Knock Out simply flashed him one of his gorgeous smiles which only irritated Starscream at the moment. His hands were behind his back, holding Predaking and keeping him away from Starscream's line of sight.

"Did you by any chance lose your cat recently?"

Starscream's eyes widened in surprise. How did Knock Out even know? He was too stunned to stop the redhead when he pushed past him and entered the apartment. Once he was inside, Knock Out rearranged his hold on Predaking and swung him around to present him to Starscream.

"I found him in my apartment this morning. I have no idea how he got there though. Seems your cat's different not only in appearance."

The range of emotions that Starscream's face betrayed was too amusing. Glee at seeing Predaking, anger at the thought that Knock Out has somehow kidnapped the cat (which quickly disappeared after the redhead's last sentence), and slight fear about the fact that the most likely illegal project that Predaking was could be discovered by the vet.

When Starscream didn't reach for the cat, Knock Out simply let Predaking jump to the floor and offered the brunet another smile before speaking.

"Well, yesterday was fu-!" His sentence was cut halfway by lips pressing against his own and two slim hands squeezing his face. The forceful, closed mouthed and dry kiss lasted only a split second and Knock Out didn't even have time to recover from the sudden liplock and enjoy it as he wanted.

When his eyes searched Starscream's face for clues, the brunet looked more surprised than Knock Out was. A hint of redness quickly spread on the other's pale face and his demeanor changed drastically in a matter of a second.

"That was only for gratitude! Don't get any funny ideas!" Starscream avoided eye contact and pushed Knock Out out of his apartment in a not-too-gentle manner before closing the door.

He has let his attraction towards Knock Out control his actions and that was something he most definitely didn't want! He wished to never see the vet again but at the same time the mere thought of that was almost hurtful.

'_Damn!'_

Meanwhile, Knock Out's face was split by a huge grin. Of course he felt insulted at being thrown out the door. But he has easily seen through Starscream's very poor acting. The kiss was for more than just gratitude, although it was most likely fueled by it. And the brunet was angry at himself for allowing it to happen because Knock Out was just too irresistible. That was Knock Out's theory and it only boosted his ego.

Neither man saw that Predaking has snatched Knock Out's wallet while they were distracted by each other. And it was only after a couple of hours and into the mid afternoon when Starscream finally noticed what his cat was playing with.

Surprisingly, Predaking didn't resist when Starscream reached for the wallet and took it away. He wasn't surprised when he opened it and saw who it belonged to. The photo on Knock Out's ID looked recent and Starscream stared at it for a solid minute before he realized what he was doing.

He didn't have Knock Out's number but the ID did have the vet's address. And although Starscream's somewhat reasonable part of his personality was telling him to just sit on his ass and wait for Knock Out to come looking for his wallet, the part of him that was attracted to Knock Out's charming looks and personality drove him through the door and on his way to the redhead's apartment.

He almost went back two times before he finally reached his destination. He rang the doorbell and the door opened soon after. To Starscream's surprise though – it wasn't Knock Out but his very muscular and shirtless friend from the night before that was behind said door.

Breakdown instantly recognized Knock Out's dance partner from the club and stepped away from the door, inviting the slim brunet in. Starscream hesitated for a second before going in. He was after all curious whether Knock Out has dropped the wallet on purpose.

"You're Starscream, right? Knock Out's been talking about you."

Oh how it stroked Starscream's ego to hear those words. He almost forgot to confirm that his name was indeed Starscream. Knock Out must've really talked quite a lot about him if his friend has memorized the name.

Starscream was snapped back from his thoughts when Breakdown offered him a drink and a snack. The brunet refused but he did accept the offered seat on the couch. He looked around the apartment in curiosity and in attempt to avoid awkward conversation which was sure to happen because it happened almost every time Starscream had to talk to someone new on non-work related topics.

So he examined the apartment thoroughly. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Knock Out's display of narcissism demonstrated by a huge framed photograph of him laying almost suggestively on the Aston Martin's hood. Now he realized he was actually hoping that Knock Out would be home.

"You seem tense."

Starscream's attention snapped back to Breakdown who was sitting next to him, his head tilted to one side. He was eying the slim man as if inspecting him.

"I'm a masseur so I can tell if someone's tense. And you sure are."

"Masseur? You look more like a boxer than a masseur." Surprises never ceased.

"Haha, yeah, I got that a lot. I train a lot. But I'm a masseur, for real. I can demonstrate if you want. While you wait for Knock Out to get back from the grocery store."

Touching was not something Starscream liked to do with people he didn't know. At all. But Breakdown has been right. The brunet has been horribly tense lately and the pain in his back was getting too irritating. Besides, a free massage didn't sound like a bad idea at the time. So he nodded. But didn't pass the chance to point out he was waiting for Knock Out only to interrogate him about whether he purposely left his wallet.

Starscream turned his back towards Breakdown and a pair of strong and expert hands started massaging just the right spots and it was heavenly! The instant relief was so amazing that Starscream let his eyes close and his head loll.

"You know, massages are much more effective when there's no shirt and you're laying down on something."

It took exactly 2 seconds for Starscream to undress his upper body and plop on the sofa without thinking. And woah Breakdown was totally right. Massages on the skin were so much better. Starscream could feel the tension leaving his back and he was melting on the couch. Breakdown crouched next to him for better access.

"Convinced I'm a masseur now?" there was a certain dose of amusement in Breakdown's voice due to how fast Starscream turned from a skeptic into a puddle of relaxation.

"Mhm yesss" Starcream wanted to be embarrassed by his semi-intimate sounding voice but he didn't get the chance as the front door opened just before the pleasurably-sounding 'yesss' has left his lips.

When Knock Out stormed into his apartment, irritated he had to spend 20 minutes queuing in the store only to find out his wallet was missing and had to return all the items. And upon entering his home, the first thing he heard was Starscream's very suggestive 'yesss' and the only thing he could see was the back of the couch and his shirtless best friend leaning over that part of the couch he couldn't see. But when Starscream lifted himself to see what has happened, the pose he and Breakdown were in looked all too suggestive to Knock Out.

Way too suggestive. A "very popular sex pose" type of suggestive. And Starscream's ruffled hair was so not helping. The redhead could perfectly imagine what was happening and it had nothing to do with massages. Not in his mind. Not at all.

His eyes went from wide in surprise to slits in betrayal and hurt and he swung on his heels and slammed the door shut behind him as he exited the apartment.

"Shit."

"What happened?"


End file.
